Souvenirs
by MissK369
Summary: Un an. Un an que Sam Bosco était partit. Si Térésa Lisbon avait été seule ce jour là, Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.
1. Le chemin vers le souvenir d'un homme

Initialement nommé "Un an", j'ai trouvé que ce titre était mieux.

Je vais essayé de poster le plus rapidement possible, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un an.<p>

Un an que Sam Bosco était partit.

Si Térésa Lisbon avait été seule ce jour là, Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

u

Vendredi matin, Sacramento, locaux du CBI.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'activité dans les bureaux ce jour là. La ville était assez calme, contrairement à certaines périodes. Les agents s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient : la plupart remplissaient des dossiers en retard, tandis que d'autres faisaient le trie dans leur bureau. Les agents Cho, Rigsby et VanPelt se contentaient de parler entre eux. Il y avait une quatrième personne avec eux. Un homme blond, grand et au regard envoûtant. Mais il ne semblait pas prendre part à la conversation. Il suffisait de l'observer un court instant pour le comprendre. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne répondait que par quelques marmonnements et il tournait sa cuillère à café dans le vide. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était vraiment pas présent dans la conversation. Mais les trois autres individus n'y prêtaient guère attention, car il n'était pas rare que le consultant soit quelque peu absent. Son regard était captivé par quelque chose de précis. C'était en face de lui, assez loin mais il pouvait l'observait sans problème. C'était le bureau de sa « supérieure ». Il se décida à boire une gorgée de son thé, puis se leva et coupa la parole à ses collègues.

- Si on me cherche, je suis parti en ville.

- D'accord.

C'était l'agent Kimball Cho qui avait répondu. Cho n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué, et encor emoins curienx. On lui disait quelque chose, il le faisait. Il ne cherchait pas les embrouilles. C'était un homme responsable, qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments, mais qui au fond de lui était quelqu'un de très attachant et de très touché.Jane commença à partir quand VanPelt l'interrompit.

- Hum, Jane. Tu sais où est Lisbon ?

Contrairement à Cho, Grace VanPelt était très attentionnée, et elle le montrait. Elle cherchait toujours à aider les gens. Et elle était la seule présence féminine de l'équipe, mis à part l'agent Térésa Lisbon.

- Aucune idée.

Il finit sa tasse et partit la déposer en cuisine avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ce fut l'agent Wayne Rigsby qui le salua en dernier.

- A toute alors.

C'était un homme charmant, blagueur et assez beau gosse. En somme, c'était un bon pote.

- Oui, c'est ça, à toute.

Il fit un petit geste de main, puis entra deans l'ascenseur.

Bien sûre que si il savait où Lsibon se trouvait, ou en tout cas il savait où il pouvait la trouver. Il y avait deux possibilités.

Possibilité numéro 1 : Térésa Lisbon était chez elle, en train de boire.

Possibilité numéro 2 : Térésa Lisbon était autre part, dans un endroit où personne n'aime aller.

Jane démarra sa voiture et prit la direction de la maison de Lisbon. Mais avant, il fit un petit détour dans une épicerie. Il y acheta du chocolat et des sucettes. Il en prit une toute de suite. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très habituel non plus pour lui. Arrivé devant la maison de Lisbon, il se gara et sortit de la voiture. Il observa quelques instants l'intérieur de la maison pour finalement s'asseoir à nouveaux à se place de conducteur après avoir rapidement conclut qu'elle n'y était pas. Il devrait donc aller exploiter sa deuxième hypothèse.

Il s'arrêta en cours de route sur le bas côté. Il s'était garé dans un chemin de terre à côté d'un champ. Il était sur une petite route de terre et de cailloux où peu de personne passait. Il éteignit le moteur pour pouvoir entendre les bruits qui l'entouraient. Le paysage était magnifique. Il y avait un pont qui permettait de passer de l'autre côté de la petite rivière. Il séparait l'espace où Jane était en deux. A sa gauche se trouvait une forêt de taille moyenne d'où venait les différents des oiseux et à sa droite se présentait des champs à perte de vue. Jane connaissait tr_s bien cet endroit, il s'y rendait souvent. Il y était tranquille, personne ne venait le déranger. Le seul habitant des parages était le fermier qui s'occupait des champs. Il passait de temps en temps dans son tracteur et les deux hommes se saluaient, voire même parlait quand ils leur prenaient l'envie. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Jane n'était pas venu.

Jane venait de sortir de sa voiture et admirait le paysage. Il marcha jusqu'au pont et observa la rivière sous ses pieds. Il avait l'habitude de s'allonger sur la berge et de laisser ses pieds tremper dans l'eau. Il regarda l'eau passer sous le pont, mes vagues se former au contact des rochers et les poissons nager.

Il regarda devant lui comme ça quelques instants, puis il se vit. Il s'observait du haut de ce pont. Il se voyait lui, ses cheveux blonds ses yeux bleus se regardant. Il était accoudé à la barrière du pont, son par-dessus détaché et son alliance tournant autour de son axe. Il ne l'enlevait jamais, bien que des fois il le veuille. Il la faisait alors tourner autour de son annulaire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détaché, jamais, même après toutes ces années, et surtout après toutes ces années. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Il la regarda attentivement une dernière fois, pensant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, puis regarda son reflet une nouvelle fois. Il vit quelque chose de complètement différent. Il vit un monstre, un monstre qui n'avait qu'un seul but dans sa vie : tuer. Il se demanda comment il avait pu passer d'un amour si profond à une haine meurtrière. Il le savait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se le demandait réellement.

Il continua son chemin, passant de l'autre côté de la rive. Il se dirigea vers les fleurs, arrachant au passage un brin de blé qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Il arriva à une parcelle de fleurs qui longeait le courant d'eau. Il en cueillit quelques unes et en fit un bouquet. Il y avait du jaune, du blanc et un peu de bleu. Il contempla son oeuvre et retourna à sa voiture.

n

Il avait traversé la ville et les champs, il était passé devant quelques fermes et il se trouvait à présent dans un parking. Il se gara à côté d'une voiture qu'il connaissait bien, un SUV noir. Il laissa son bâton de sucette sur le tableau de bord puis prit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait confectionné peu de temps avant.

Il se dirigea vers l'entré de l'immense parc qui s'offrait à lui. Un parc où peu de gens y vont de leur plein grès. Un parc où les gens y vont pour se remémorer, pour ne pas être seul, pour être sûr que d'autres personnes ne soit pas oubliées. Un parc qui se nommait cimetière.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poster une histoire qui n'est pas fini, mais je me suis dit que ça allait peut être me booster et me donner la fin de celle-ci. Et si vous avez une histoire ou une anecdote avec une bouteille de tequila et une médaille de l'armée, s'il vous plait, envoyez-moi un message, je suis en panne d'inspiration ...<p>

En espérant que cela vous ait plus


	2. Le souvenir du coeur

J'avais déjà la suite, alors c'est sûr c'est plus simple.

Comme je n'ai toujours pas de review, je poste, même si ça ne plait pas.

* * *

><p>Il avait traversé la ville et les champs, il était passé devant quelques fermes et il se trouvait à présent dans un parking. Il se gara à côté d'une voiture qu'il connaissait bien, un SUV noir. Il laissa son bâton de sucette sur le tableau de bord puis prit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait confectionné peu de temps avant.<p>

Il se dirigea vers l'entré de l'immense parc qui s'offrait à lui. Un parc où peu de gens y vont de leur plein grès. Un parc où les gens y vont pour se remémorer, pour ne pas être seul, pour être sûr que d'autres personnes ne soit pas oubliées. Un parc qui se nommait cimetière.

a

Jane arriva dans une longue allée. Il avait dans ses mains son bouquet de fleurs. Il n'alla pas tout de suite vers celle qu'il cherchait. Il tourna à gauche pour marché sur le gazon, puis il s'arrêta près d'un arbre, à l'ombre. Il regarda longuement deux pierres de marbre gravées. Angela JANE et Charlotte-Anne JANE, et aussi quelques autres lettres et chiffres. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sous ses yeux. Il avança lentement jusqu'aux deux écriteaux. Il s'accroupit devant les deux noms. Il sépara son bouquet et posa chacune des deux parties sur la tombe de sa fille et de sa femme. Il les aimait tellement, il pensait tant de fois à elles, il imaginait durant son temps libre ce qu'elles seraient devenues. Mais il ne voyait jamais rien de concret. A chaque fois il y avait des images différentes, des sons différents, des odeurs différentes. Même s'il rêvait à plusieurs fois de la même chose, il y avait toujours des détails qui changeaient. C'était comme si ces rêves, ou ces pensées, étaient des souvenirs qui refusaient de se découvrirent entièrement et qu'il devait en créer les détails. Mais à chaque réveil, à chaque interruption, les détails s'en allaient et Patrick Jane revenait à la réalité.

Combien de fois il avait pu rêver de sa femme, de sa fille, de ce qu'elles seraient devenues, de ce qu'elles pourraient faire.

Combien de fois il avait pu songer au fait qu'il leur devait tout.

Combien de fois avait-il pu se laisser plonger dans le malheur et dans la souffrance pour elles.

La pensé de l'Homme n'a pas de limite, malheureusement pour les uns, et heureusement pour d'autres.

La seule chose qui suivit ces sentiments était une larme. Le seul mouvement qui suivit cette larme fut le dépôt d'un bouquet sous le nom d'une petite fille et sous le nom d'une femme. Tout cela se fit en peu de temps il ne voulait pas rester, pas aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas là pour elles, même si bien sûr il s'était senti obliger de venir les voir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne venait pas qu'il les oubliait. Non, jamais il ne pourrait les oublier.

Puis il se leva, tourna les talons et sortit de l'allée. Un dernier regard et il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du parc, rejoindre celle qu'il était venu chercher.

Il enleva sa veste. Il faisait beau, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nuages dans le ciel. Un léger vent soufflait de temps en temps pour rafraichir les visages et faire s'envoler les pétales des fleurs. Un tourbillon d'air se fit dans un angle de l'immense parc de pierre et un ensemble de pétales tourna dans les airs. C'était un mélange de bleu, de rose, de blanc et de jaune, encore une fois ; le tout était magnifique. Le temps que ce tourbillon de feuillage ne cesse, Jane avait déjà parcouru la totalité de son chemin.

Là aussi, il y avait un arbre, mais aussi un banc de pierre blanche et moins de pierres. C'était l'endroit le plus éloigné du cimetière, celui où il y avait aussi le moins de monde, celui où les deniers arrivants étaient arrivés et aussi celui où ils resteraient.

Une ombre c'était formée devant une des nombreuses tombes. Ou une boule plus exactement. La forme était sombre. La légère brise faisait voler les cheveux de l'ombre recroquevillée. Jane s'en approcha, confiant.

La sillouhette se raidit au contact de la main de l'homme sur son épaule. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de sa connaissance qui pouvait être ici, en ce moment, et qui pouvait se permettre de faire ce genre de geste sans craindre de représailles. Elle releva la tête, regarda droit devant elle, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux pieds de son interlocuteur. Elle en était sûre à présent, c'était lui.

n

- Bonjour Jane.

- Bonjour Lisbon.

L'homme resserra son emprise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas, il voulait être sûr qu'elle ait comprit qu'il ne partirait pas.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est court, mais moi j'aime bien. Après, y'a la souri qui peut aller se promener sur le mot review et voir ce que ça donne ...<p> 


	3. Pour ne pas oublier

_Bonsoir, ou bonjour, ça dépend. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite, mais j'ai vraiment eu de mal à trouver une histoire avec une bouteille d'alcool et une médaille militaire. Mais voilà, ça y est. Je vous offre alors deux chapitre entier, le dernier de cette petite fiction arrivera rapidement normalement (ou en tout cas plus vite que ces deux chapitres)_

* * *

><p>- Bonjour Jane.<p>

- Bonjour Lisbon.

L'homme resserra son emprise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas, il voulait être sûr qu'elle ait comprit qu'il ne partirait pas.

Ils étaient postés là, telles deux statues. Seules les feuilles de l'arbre bougeaient, tombaient et volaient dans les airs. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, comme s'ils voulaient ralentir voire arrêter le temps. Puis, après ce silence, la jeune femme se décida à parler.

- Comment vous avez su où j'étais ?

Son regard était concentré sur le nom inscrit devant elle. Ses cheveux flottaient encore et toujours à la mesure du vent. Ils avaient des reflets châtains grâce au soleil, ce qui était assez rare. Cela faisait presque oublier les évènements présents, ce pour quoi ils étaient là.

- Je sais toujours où vous êtes.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Elle connaissait Jane depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle aurait dû savoir qu'il serait venu la voir ce jour là, où qu'elle soit. Mais l'émotion du jour lui avait fait oublier la part de Patrick Jane qui aidait ses amis. Et pour une fois, elle lui était reconnaissante. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose de totalement stupide, d'irrationnel, mais non, elle n'avait rien fait de ces deux choses. Elle avait préférée se transformer en agacent mentaliste. Elle s'était demandée plus tôt dans la journée ce qu'il aurait fait en ce jour de deuil. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait les jours « d'anniversaire de mort » de sa femme et de sa fille. Il n'était jamais avec eux, et personne n'était en mesure de dire où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Et évidement, il n'en avait jamais parlé.

Lisbon était persuadée qu'il venait les voir, qu'il allait dans des lieux où lui et sa famille avaient l'habitude d'aller. Elle l'imaginait en train de se reposer dans le parc où sa file jouait et courrait dans les chemins entre la plan de fleurs en bordure de l'herbe fraichement coupé dont un panneau indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas aller dessus où elle demandait à chaque fois un glace, fraise et vanille, car c'était son parfum préféré, et qu'elle en voulait même en hiver ou quand il pleuvait où Charlotte-Anne faisait des tours de manège, descendait les toboggans et se balançait sur les balançoires où Angela et Patrick étaient loin de tout mais ensemble et en famille. Lisbon avait aussi pensé au fait qu'il puisse regarder quelques photos, admirer de nombreux dessins ou lire de petits mots qu'elles avaient pu lui écrire. Mais en fait, Térésa Lisbon ne savait rien de ce que faisait Patrick Jane ces jours là.

Alors elle avait décidé d'aller voir son ami décédé, plutôt que de se morfondre seule chez elle avec pour seul compagnie une bouteille de téquila. Mais elle avait finit par faire les deux, elle avait ramené la bouteille d'alcool qui était à présent à côté d'elle.

Lisbon s'installa plus confortablement et se mit en tailleur. Elle prit la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle t'en pris pas immédiatement une gorgée. Elle regarda dans le vide, devant elle, comme s'il était là et qu'il lui disait quelque chose. Qu'il lui disait de ne pas boire, que cela n'était pas bien, qu'elle savait ce que cela pouvait provoquer et qu'elle ne pouvait pas toléré ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Si seulement l'alcool n'éxistait pas, cele aurait peut-être rendu les choses plus simples. Ou non. Car elle aurait du trouver quelque chose pour se guérir de ce mal qui était en elle. Mais la vision qu'elle avait de son ami décédé partit et elle plusieurs gorgées du liquide défendu qu'elle tenait à deux mains près de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle décida de s'arrêter, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse cela devant lui. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas bu une goutte de la bouteille avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais c'était comme s'il était son protecteur, comme si elle savait qu'il serait là quoi qu'il se passe. Elle serra la bouteille dans ses mains et la plaça dans le creux de ses jambes, toujours en la tenant. Elle la regarda pendant un moment, la faisait légèrement basculé en avant ou sur le côté pour pouvoir l'observer du mieux possible, bien que ses pensées ne soient vraiment aptes à ça. Puis son regard regagna le nom marqué devant elle. Elle fit sauter légèrement la bouteille en l'air avant de la rattraper d'une main ferme. Toute cette scène s'était passée sous le regard attentif de Jane, toujours dernière elle. Il avait retiré la main de son épaule au moment où elle avait prit la première gorgée. Il l'avait laissé faire, étant bien conscient qu'il devait être là, mais qu'il ne devait pas juger. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ne ferait rien de mal ou d'absurde, mais Lisbon était Lisbon, elle était aussi imprévisible que lui. Lisbon jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la bouteille, puis la leva vers Jane.

- C'est sa bouteille préférée. Enfin, c'était. elle marqua un temps, Vous en voulez ?

- Non merci Lisbon, je ne bois pas.

- Tant mieux pour vous, c'est vraiment inutile.

Il ne jugea pas, comme il se l'était promis. Si Lisbon savait ce qu'il faisait lors de ces jours là, elle lui aurait fait la morale. Et s'était d'ailleurs pour cela que personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Elle reposa la bouteille au sol, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité en fait.

- La bouteille, elle a une histoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou peut être que si justement.

- Oui Jane, elle a une histoire.

- Vous voulez bien me la raconter ?

- Au pont où on en est.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ça, mais la présence de Jane à côté d'elle la décida rapidement. Il avait un don pour calmer les gens qu'il connaissait. Il arrivait à vous faire dire des choses que vous ignoriez, ou que vous cachiez au plus profond de vous pour vous faire comprendre certaines choses. Elle n'avait aucune idée où cette histoire pourrait la mener, mais elle lui faisait confiance.

- C'était il y a longtemps, un de mes premiers cas. J'avais été introduite dans son équipe pour l'enquête. Elle avait été particulièrement longue et compliquée. Étant une bleue à l'époque, je voulais tout faire pour qu'on me voie bien poste. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits à lire et relire le dossier. Et puis un soir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Ça a permit la fin de l'enquête avec les coupables en prison.

- Je vois que vous étiez déjà déterminée.

- Si je fais ce boulot, ce n'est pas pour rien. Enfin bref, Sam était mon chef, et moi ayant aidé à la résolution de l'affaire, j'ai eu droit à des félicitations. Et Sam, en bon chef, m'avait proposé un verre.

- Ce que vous avez accepté.

- Ce que j'ai accepté.

« Il était déjà avec sa femme, alors je n'imaginais rien, mais maintenant que je sais, j'aurais peut être dû. Il m'avait amenée dans un bar, un très bon bar … »

- Où vous avez bu un verre de cette téquila.

- Où nous avons bu un verre de cette téquila.

Il la surprenait toujours quand il faisait ça, quand il finissait ses phrases. Elle s'y était habituée avec le temps, mais il avait un don pour agir lorsque l'on s'y attendait le moins. Et à chaque fois, elle réagissait de la même façon elle souriait stupidement – même si elle ne le montrait pas tout le temps.

- Après le bar, il avait tenu à m'amener chez lui pour me montrer quelque chose.

- D'important à ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, c'est important à ses yeux. C'était une médaille que son père avait eu quand il était dans l'armé. Je ne me souviens ce qu'elle signifiait, mais elle était vraiment importante. Sam m'a racontée qu'il l'avait reçu de son père le jour où il est entré dans la police car il était de lui. Il était fier du fait que son propre fils ait choisi la même voie que lui, celle de rendre justice.

Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle disait. Mais il semblait que sa conscience oui. A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom, une larme s'échappait de son corps.

- Dans la commode où se trouvait la médaille, il y avait une bouteille. La même que celle-là. C'était celle que lui avait offerte son grand père, ancien de la guerre.

- Donc cette bouteille est comme un héritage.

- Elle est même plus. C'est une histoire. Et pour en revenir à la médaille, je sais qu'il ne l'a jamais donné à un de ses fils.

- Mais vous savez aussi qu'elle n'est plus dans la commode.

Elle eut un léger rire. Le fait que Jane prononce ces mots la fit sourire. C'était ceux qu'elle allait dire. Des fois, elle se demandait s'il ne lisait pas vraiment dans les pensées.

- Si vous connaissez l'histoire, pourquoi me la demander ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose venant de vous.

Il ne s'arrêtait pas seulement au fait de l'écouter, il la flattait. Cet homme était vraiment un mystère pour elle, et peut-être pour lui aussi. Après tout, nous ne savons jamais qui nous sommes réellement.

- Donc pour terminer, la médaille n'appartient plus à sa famille, puisqu'il me l'a donnée.

Elle sortit de sa poche une chaussette noire et grise. Un objet lourd était à l'intérieur. Lisbon enleva la chaussette pour pouvoir découvrir la médaille en or avec son ruban coloré. Elle se leva et la déposa au pied de la pierre.

- Je pense qu'elle doit revenir à son propriétaire. Il l'a mérite plus que moi.


	4. un aveu

_voila le second chapitre, qui en réalité est le quatrième, mais c'est le deuxième que je met aujourd'hui. Bref, si vous n'avez pas tout suivi, ce n'est pas grave, je me comprends. Je ne vous l'ai pas souhaiter dans le dernier chapitre, mais cela me semblait évident : bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>L'après-midi passait tranquillement, et le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement. La bouteille de Tequila était à moitié vide à présent, et Lisbon et Jane étaient les seules personnes présentent dans le cimetière. Le silence faisait du bien, il n'était pas pesant et il aidait Lisbon à réfléchir. Les yeux fermés, ses pensées divaguaient dans tous les sens, revenant parfois au sujet de la journée.<p>

- Sam était la seule personne à pouvoir me faire rire dans n'importe quelle occasion.

- Il vous aimait.

- Je sais. Et c'est ce qui est terrible.

- Quoi donc.

- Il me l'a dit. Juste avant de mourir.

Le silence rompu par son amie l'avait presque obligé à dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux, ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait vu. Mais la réaction n'avait pas vraiment été celle qu'il avait attendue. Pendant toute la duré où Bosco avait travaillé au CBI avec eux, Lisbon avait nié à chaque fois qu'il lui en avait parlé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle l'acceptait. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Certes, la mort de l'agent pouvait aider. On ne se rend compte de l'importance que l'on porte aux gens qui nous entourent que lorsqu'ils ne sont plus là. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Le ton de sa voix signifiait qu'il y avait comme un second aveu derrière celui-ci. Il sentait cependant que c'était désormais à lui de révéler une confidence que son défunt ami lui avait dit près d'un an auparavant.

- Je ne vous ai pas vraiment dit la vérité ce jour là.

- Sur ce que Sam vous a dit ? Je m'en doute bien. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a dit. S'il n'a pas partagé ces mots avec moi, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons.

- Hé bien Lisbon, je dois avouer que vous m'étonnez.

- Profitez-en, car aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

- Je le sais Lisbon.

Il sentait dans le ton de sa voix que le moment de la révélation n'allait pas tarder. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'expression dans son ton. Plus de surprise ni de chagrin. Elle parlait d'une voix continue et fluide, laissant ses paroles s'envoler de sa bouche, comme si ses mots flottaient ensuite sur l'eau.

- Je le sais Lisbon.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais vous révélez quelque chose qui, soit disant passant, n'aurait jamais été évoqué si ce moment n'avait pas eu lieu, et si je n'avais pas bu.

Et c'est avec le regard droit devant elle et air sérieux qu'elle annonça :

- Vous savez, ce que je ressens maintenant est assez étrange, différent de quand vous n'étiez pas encore là et que je buvais seule avec lui.

- Il ne buvait pas réellement avec vous.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Lisbon avait un don pour rester professionnelle, même dans ce genre de situation. Le regard qu'elle venait de jeter à Jane en avait été la preuve. Elle lui avait fait savoir qu'il devait se taire, du moins sur ce sujet là, mais qu'il devait rester présent. Après quelques années de travail ensembles, un langage corporel s'installe entre deux personnes, elles n'ont plus besoin d'utiliser des mots pour se comprendre.

- Je ne ressens pas la même chose avec vous qu'avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas Bosco.

- S'il vous plait, appelez-le par son prénom.

- Je ne le connaissais pas autant que vous. Et nous ne nous apprécions pas vraiment non plus. Je ne pense pas que l'appeler Sam arrange vraiment les chose.

Un nouveau regard fut donné, le même. Mais il y eu un sourire avec, preuve de la complicité qu'ils avaient créée entre eux.

- Et pour ce que vous disiez avant. Qu'en est-il ?

- Il y a des moments comme celui-là où j'ai l'impression que vous ne faîtes attention qu'à ce qui vous intéresse.

- Presque. Je prends tout ce qu'on me donne, puis je fais le trie. Mais ma mémoire me permet de garder un certain nombre de chose qui ne sont pas forcément importantes. Comme, par exemple, le fait que vous me trouvez très différent de Sam, ce qui induit le fait que vos sentiments soient différents eux aussi. Cela n'est pas crucial, mais dans des moments de forte complicité comme celui-ci, la délivrance de certains sentiments ou souvenirs peut apaiser.

- Vous voulez dire que vous gardez ça pour le moment où je ne serai pas bien, et que j'aurai besoin de parler ?

- Tout à fait. Je ne suis pas égoïste, contrairement à ce que pensent beaucoup de personnes. Je fais attention aux détails et je les utilise. Parfois, ceux qui passent inaperçus sont les plus significatifs.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous mettez votre don au service de la police.

- Plus ou moins.

Lisbon sentit la gêne qui venait de s'installer. Et elle savait pourquoi. Jane n'était pas là que pour ça. C'était aussi pour cela que des personnes disaient de lui qu'il était froid et égoïste. Car il se fichait éperdument de la loi.

- Mais si vous voulez en parler maintenant, je ne vous en empêche en aucun cas.

- Ce que je pense de vous n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens par rapport à vous. Et vous n'êtes pas prêt de connaître mes pensées à votre égard.

- Très bien, alors dîtes-moi ce que vous ressentez.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler. Les pleurs et l'alcool lui faisaient dire des choses interdites. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était qu'elle restait lucide.

Elle dira sûrement plus tard qu'elle a avoué sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Car c'était bien une révélation qu'elle allait faire.

- Vous êtes la seule personne qui, quand je la regarde, me donne envie de l'embrasser. Et ce sentiment est irrationnel.

* * *

><p><em>comme j'était pressée de mettre ces chapitres en ligne, j'ai oublier de les corriger. Donc si vos commentaires ne sont pas là, c'est normal. <em>

_Et donc aujourd'hui je vous ai fait un cadeau, mais comme c'est mon anniversaire, j'aimerai que mon cadeau soit plein de petits clics sur le lien review. _

_Merci de lire ce que j'écris, et à bientôt pour la suite (et fin) de cette longue journée que vivent Lisbon et Jane_


	5. Départ vers une nouvelle vie

_et nous voici arrivés à la fin de cette histoire. comme prévu j'ai posté assez tôt (on peut le dire puisque d'après mon ordinateur, il est 01h04, sachant que je viens tout juste de finir le dernier chapitre, celui-ci donc)_

_encore merci pour vos review qui me font sourire. je ne sais pas du tout ce que chapitre va vous donner comme impression, j'espère juste que vous allez aimer_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>La dernière phrase que Térésa Lisbon avait prononcée raisonnait encore dans l'esprit de Jane. Ses poings dans ses poches se serrèrent. Lorsqu'il avait attendu la déclaration de la jeune femme, il ne s'était en aucun attendu à cela. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais c'était comme si. Il était au courant du pouvoir de son charme, mais il avait toujours pensé que se collègue n'était pas touchée. Apparemment, il s'était trompé à ce sujet. En fait, il avait espéré que ne soit pas comme la plupart des femmes qui le voyaient. Même si parfois il abusait de ce don, Lisbon avait été une des seules femmes à lui tenir tête, bien que cela ne soit pas évident. Mais ce qu'elle venait de révéler allait changer bien des choses. Il souhaitait maintenant qu'elle oublie ce sentiment, ou que rien ne change entre eux. Il avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler, il avait enfin une amie fidèle qui ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il ne fera pas bêtise.<p>

- Je pense qu'il faut penser à rentrer Lisbon.

- Encore un peu, s'il vous plait.

Jane comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Lisbon. Lorsque quelqu'un nous quitte, nous voulons rester auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Il attendit quelques minutes encore avant d'y aller, puis il la vit se lever. L'alcool dans son corps la fit vaciller quand elle se mit debout, et Jane s'approcha d'elle en l'encadrant des bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- Ça va ?

- Je pense que l'alcool n'a pas vraiment aidé.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la bouteille et jura de tous les noms la personne qui avait inventer cette « foutu merde ». La force avec laquelle elle avait frappé la malheureuse bouteille, bien que très faible mais fortement aggraver par son contenu, la fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle se retrouva de nouveau entouré des bras de Jane, mais plus près de lui cependant. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda. Il perçut la honte qu'elle vivait à ce moment. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà observé chez elle, mais il n'avait jamais interprété cela comme ça. Il détourna rapidement le regard, lui aussi gêné par ce qu'il se passait, et la ramena contre lui. Il sentit les larmes de sa partenaire sur sa chemise. Il savait qu'elle avait pleurée, mais depuis son arrivée, il n'avait jamais vu son visage. Il l'avait juste deviné.

- Allez-y !

Il savait la meilleure façon de la guérir du mal qu'elle avait était de lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, mais qu'il n'était pas contre.

Il la repoussa légèrement pour qu'elle se trouve en face de lui.

- De quoi ?

- Vous savez de quoi je parle.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il insinuait, mais le regard qu'il lui fit lui permit de comprendre. Et elle ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il le faisait.

- Merci.

Sa main monta doucement vers le visage de l'homme, et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses boucles blondes. Son regard était perdu dans le sien, le bleu puissant l'enivrant complètement. Elle ne se cachait plus, cela ne servait plus à rien. Il savait.

Après un court moment à le caresser tendrement, ses yeux se baissèrent vers les lèvres du consultant. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Jane se laissait faire, et se surprenait même à apprécier la situation. Un sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il signifiait. Il était en même temps amusé par ce qui se passait, et effrayer. Et puis il sentit une légère pression qui le rapprochait de la jeune femme.

Il se laissa faire, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir. Le baiser était doux, calme, étrange, amusant, confortable, romantique, aimable, voire appréciable. Tous ces adjectifs tournaient dans la tête de Jane, aussi puissant et inappropriés pour la situation. Mais à part mouillé, aucun adjectif n'étaie réellement valable pour un baiser.

Le fait d'avoir fermé les yeux lors de cet échange lui avait permit de prendre conscience de certaines choses. Premièrement, il avait aimé ça, il s'était rendu compte que ça lui manquait, que ce genre de contact avec une femme lui manquait. Deuxièmement, il savait qu'ils ne devraient plus jamais recommencer ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Leur relation venait entièrement de changer, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle serait encore mieux maintenant, grâce à ce baiser notamment. Et troisièmement, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, bien que Lisbon se soit retiré depuis quelques secondes.

Elle s'était retirée lentement, et avait enfuie sa tête dans le cou de Jane.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question était sûrement la seule à laquelle il ne trouverait jamais de réponse concrète. Mais son don lui permit d'inventer quelque chose rapidement, et il remercia Lisbon de ne pas le regarder.

- Parce que je sentais que cela était quelque chose d'important pour vous et qu'il fallait que vous sachiez.

- Que je sache que l'on ne devrait pas ?

- Par exemple.

- Merci.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

- Un simple de rien n'aurait pas suffit ?

- De rien.

Elle se remit face à lui, et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien. Il est hypnotique, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et déposa son index sur les lèvres de son ami. Elle lui sourit, puis lui vola un dernier baiser. Furtif, tendre, amicale. Elle remit son doigt sur la bouche de l'homme et laissa ses talons toucher le sol pour de bon.

- Pardon, mais vos lèvres ont un goût sucré.

Il se passa machinalement le pouce sur ses lèvres et rit. Il ne pensait pas du tout que cela se passerait comme cela.

- Ça doit être la sucette que j'ai prise en venant.

- Vous en avez d'autres ?

- J'aime même du chocolat.

Elle lui offrit un de ces plus beaux sourires. Jane était vraiment un homme exceptionnel, étrange et dangereux, mais exceptionnel. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Lisbon et commença à l'emmener vers la sortie du parc. Elle était blottit contre lui, une main dans une poche et l'autre tenant la bouteille de tequila. Elle s'arrêta au bout de l'allé et puis fit demi-tour en courant. Jane l'observa poser au loin la bouteille près de la médaille, puis revenir vers lui.

- Pour quand il se sentira seul.

* * *

><p><em>alors, qu'en dîtes vous ? je suis un peu impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, étant donné que la fin se termine en queue de poisson. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Pour l'anecdote, j'avait écrit quelque part sur mon ordi ce chapitre, mais complètement différent. Sauf que je l'ai perdu. Donc si un jour je le retrouve, je le mettrai en bonus. <em>

_Dans tous les cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passe._

_Et désolée pour celles et ceux qui voulaient que Jane ai envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas totalement le cas. Mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu._

_(fanfiction écrite à l'aide des vidéo du ducrichy : Jane and Lisbon - Bloom / et de bubblewrap1988 : Jane and Lisbon || no envy, no fear)[les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Brune Heller, Simon Baker et Robin Tunney et Terry Kinney]_

_Merci et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

**à noter qu'aucune suite n'est prévue**


End file.
